The Party of the Century
by Pandicorn
Summary: Singers, Dancers, and Songwriters. That's all you'll find at East Mid., But when a new girl turns up it she starts to shake up the lives of some superheroes in the town. Sing your heart out and dance till you feel sick cause this fanfic is going to rock your socks off.
1. Chapter 1

**The Party of the Century**

**Chapter 1: The Capsule**

**Author's Notes: Hey, it's Pandicorn! First fan fiction. Hope it's great and I hope you love the next singers of the century. Have fun reading! J And I don't own any of the characters. Sega does.**

**Team Chaotix barged into the S.O.S headquarters one sunny day. "Jet, quick get…Storm and ….Wave to the Meeting Room", Vector said almost out of breath. "Why", Jet asked. "Just go get them". Jet hurried off. In the Meeting room….. Espio told everyone what was going on. "So you found a capsule, but couldn't open it", Wave asked. "Yeah, so let's open it". Storm got the crowbars and opened it up. Storm screamed at the top of his lungs. "What?" Jet asked. "G…G…Girl", Storm stuttered. "What let me see?" "Well, you weren't kidding". "Look at her cool pet!" said Charmy. "It's waking up.", Espio said. "Who the girl or the pet?" Wave asked. "The pet." "…" Cupcake never said anything. "Hold on, I think she's waking up", Jet said. "Cupcake let me sleep" "Chao chao chao", Cupcake said clearly getting angrier by the minuet. "Fine, what? What is so important that you needed to wake me up?" Victoria said even angrier than Cupcake. "Hey" "Not now I'm busy screaming! Wait a minute. Hey Jet haven't seen you in a while." Victoria said really calmly. "How do you know me?" Jet asked confused. "My boyfriend Sonic the hedgehog." "Wait, your Sonic's girlfriend?" "Yeah. Hold the phone where's my phone?" "Chao chao", said Cupcake. "Oh thanks, Cupcake. Ear buds?" " Chao" "Thank you. I'll be listening to music if you need me." "Well"? , Wave asked. "She says she's Sonic's girlfriend". "Well he does have a girlfriend and from what I heard he wanted her to join the freedom fighters, but she declined." "Wonder why?" (Everyone hears random singing) "What's that?" "It's the girl" "I know that from one place and one place only" "Where?" "The club by that store. She was there during karaoke night with two friends that sang too. Her name was Victoria." Victoria, Victoria where have I heard that name?" Vector thought. "At Amy's house remember she was talking about Sonic dating a girl named Victoria. Amy said she had cool powers." Espio said. "That's right and I remember her saying that Victoria was amazing at everything. Especially singing, dancing, and fighting." "And wasn't Cream there too", Charmy said. "Yeah and Cream said she saved her and cheese at school from some jerks." "And she was at that party at Amy's house with Silver and Blaze" "Yeah she sang "Girlfriend". I have the video to prove it." (Shows Jet the video) (On video) "Hey, Victoria. Why don't you sing girlfriend for us?" said Amy. "Really", Victoria said. "Yes" "Fine" (Girlfriend plays)**

** "Girlfriend" By Avril Lavigne **

**Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me. No way! No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey, Hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend. You are so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend, I know you think I'm damn precious and hell yeah I'm the motherfucking princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right. She's like so whatever and you can do so much better. I think we should get together now and that's what everyone talking about. Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me! No way! No way! You know it's not a secret! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend! I can see the way, I can see the way you look at me. I even know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again. So come over here and tell me what I want to hear. Better yet make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to hear you say her name ever again. Cause she's like so whatever and you could do so much better. I think we should get together now and that's what everyone's talking about. Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey, you, you! I could be your girlfriend. Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me. No way, No way!** **You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend. In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other so whens it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?** **Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey, you, you! I could be your girlfriend. Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me. No way, No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend. No way, no way!** **Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me. No way, No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend. No way, No way, hey, hey!**

**(Applause filled the room)**

**"Told ya" "Well if this is her let's figure out how much she really knows about music" "And how do we do that?" "With a little game. Where's the stereo?" "Well what are we supposed to do" "Get her iPhone" "I'll get it", Vector said. "Who took my phone!?" Victoria screamed "Run!" "Not so fast." (Freezes him) "You really shouldn't have done that." "She froze him." Espio said shocked. "What's that sound?" "OMG!" Victoria said excitedly.**

** LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG BY ONE DIRECTION** **Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya.**

** Come on and let me sneak you out.**

** And have a celebration, a celebration.**

** The music up the windows down.** **Yeah, we'll be doing what we do.**

** Just pretending that we're cool.**

** And we know it too (know it too).**

** Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do.**

** Just pretending that we're cool so tonight.**

** Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.**

** I know we've only met but let's pretend it's love.**

** And never, never, never stop for anyone.**

** Tonight let's get some.**

** And live while we're young.**

** Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

** Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **and** live while we're young**

** Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

** Tonight let's get some, And live while were young**

** Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never.**

** Don't over-think just let it go.**

** And if we get together, yeah get together.**

** Don't let the pictures leave your phone.**

** Oh oh oh Yeah, we'll be doing what we do. Just pretending that we're cool so tonight ** **Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.**

** I know we've only met, but lets pretend it's love.**

** And never, never, never stop for anyone.**

** Tonight lets get some, and live while we're young.**

** Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

** Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

** Wanna live while we're young**

** Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

** Tonight let's get some, And live while we're young**

**And girl, you and I, we're about to make some memories tonight **

**I wanna live while we're young**

** We wanna live while we're young**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**

** I know we've only met but let's pretend it's love**

** And never, never, never stop for anyone**

** Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young (young)**

** Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**

** I know we only met but lets pretend it's love**

** And never, never, never stop for anyone**

** Tonight lets get some, and live while we're young**

** Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young**

** Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young**

** Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young**

** Tonight lets get some**

** And live while we're young "As I thought." Jet said "As you thought what?", Wave asked. "She would be perfect for East Mid. "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Sure. East Mid. Is the best school to go to if you love to preform and clearly she does." "She already goes to West Mid." "Yeah and….." "And why would she leave her boyfriend at West Mid.?" "You know you guys are scream-talking, right?" Victoria said. "Hey Victoria, if you could go to a school completely full of music would you do it?" Jet asked. "Hummm…if it means getting away from people I hate then yes. Yes I would." "But what about all your friends? Wouldn't you hate to leave them?" Wave asked. "The only friends I have at school right now are Blaze and Silver and they would want me to go too. They're singers too so, if they were able to go to a school like that they would no matter what." "Enough with that she froze Vector." Espio said. "Easy fix. Just hold still." "Are you going to hurt him?" Charmy asked. "No." "Well how are you gonna unfreeze him?" "Fire. Why?" "No reason. Charms grab the fire extinguisher." "I can control it. You will be fine" "You sure?" Charmy asked questionably. "Yeah." **

**Then suddenly random fire came out of nowhere and unfreezed Vector.**

**"There now you can stop worrying." "How in the world did you do that?" Wave asked. "I can control fire. It's just one of my special powers." "Really?" "Yeah. I also have some other abilities." "Like what?" "Anyone want crisonts?" "Heck yeah!" Vector screamed. "Be back in a min." (Runs to Paris, France and back) "Who wants some? There still hot." "Pass me one." Jet said. "Here ya' go." (Takes a bit) "These are delicious." "Hey that's France. If you want take-out it's better to get it from China." "So you have super speed?" "Yep. It's so much fun." "You know I have always wanted to see the Hollywood sign." "Let's go." (Grabs her arm and runs as fast as she can) "That was so much fun." "I don't' even have to run. We could poof there and back." "No way you're a wizard?" "Hey I'm a witch. I've practiced magic for years." **

**Announcer person: Jet and Wave please report to Midnight's office.**

**"Hey Vector watch Victoria would ya'." Jet said. "Sure." (Wave and jet leave) "Where are they going?" Tori asked. "To see Midnight. The boss of this place." "So, what is this place?" "The S.O.S Headquarters" "So, you guys are like spies?" "No we're detectives and Jet and Wave are more like super heroes." Espio said. "Hey you want to go see where we all train." "Sounds fun. Let's go!"**

** With Jet and Wave**

**"You wanted to see us Midnight?" Jet asked. "Yes it's about new recruits, Midnight said, they will be here very… (Hears noise) What's that noise?" "I'll go check it out." Wave said.**

** With Tori and the guys**

**"So, this is where you train." "Yep." "Cool. You guys know karate?" Victoria asked. "Yeah I'm a yellow belt." Espio said. "Dude I'm a black belt." "No way." "Dude I can bet anyone." "Ok then Vector you ref." "Got it. Ready! Go!" (Tori got Espio on the ground in 2 seconds) "God that hurt." "Dude stop being a baby." "I'm not being a baby." "You sure about that?" "Can you guys keep it down?" Wave screamed. "Sorry, we'll keep it down!" Tori yelled back. "Thanks!" "Welcome!" "Espio lost to a girl never thought I'd see the day." Vector said. "Shut up! Hey Victoria why don't you show us some of your powers?" Espio asked. "Love to."**

** With Wave and Jet**

**"I got them to quiet down." Wave said. "As I was saying we are getting new recruits in a month and I need you two to pick who's in and who's out." Midnight said. "Why we'd love (Loud screaming) I thought I told them to keep it down." "Well let's go see what the trouble is." With Tori and the Guys**

**Fire goes by Vector's face and he screams. "Vector, it won't hurt you." Victoria said. "Yeah I know, but it's fire." Vector said. "Yeah and it ain't gonna hurt ya'." "I thought I told you guys to keep it down!" Wave yelled. "Hey it's not my fault I'm working with chickens." "Well who was screaming?" Wave asked. "Vector." "Well it's not my fault. She put fire two inches from my head." Vector pleaded. "For the millionth time it's not going to hurt you." "Oh really?" "Chicken say what?" "What?" "Ha ha ha." "So, what's going on in here?" Midnight asked. "Personally I think it's a scream fest." "And who are you?" "I'm Victoria, Victoria the hedgehog." "Could someone get the katana from the wall?" "Sure. Hey Vector could you give me a boost?" "Sure."(Victoria jumped up on the cabinet) "Ha ha now I'm really taller then all y'all." (Victoria grabbed the katana, did a back flip, and landed on her feet) "Here you go." "Bring it over." (She tossed it in the air, did three back flips, landed, and caught the katana) "Here." "Could you take a walk with me, Victoria?" "Sure." **

** With Midnight and Victoria**

**"Victoria, you have qualities like no one I have ever seen before. You have abilities that could save the world. The only thing is if you're up for the challenge?" "I'm always ready for a challenge big or small." "Then would you be up to the task of helping anyone in need?" "Of course. I was on a team before called Detrix. We did crazy things to help people all the time." "Then there's only one question I should ask you then." "What?" "Would you like to become a member of the S.O.S headquarters?" "Yes, yes, and yes."**

** With Wave and the Guys**

**"Wonder what they're talking about?" Jet asked. "Midnight is probably yelling at her for who knows what." "We have got good news and bad news." Midnight said. "What's the bad news?" "We have a new recruit." "And the good news?" "Why don't I let her explain." "Where is she?" Jet asked. "I have no idea." "Guys, why is there a floating water bottle?" "I have no idea." Espio said. "It's a ghost." Charmy stuttered. (Lots of screaming) "As I said chickens." "Who was that?" Vector asked. "Me. Invisibility cloak. Cool right?" Victoria said. "Could you please take it off?" Charmy asked. "Fine, but you guys are still chickens." "There she is." Midnight said. "Wait, Victoria is the new recruit. Finally a girl. There are way too many guys here." "Wait, if you're going to be here we need fire extinguishers everywhere." Jet said. "You're procrastinating." "No I'm not!" "Ha ha yes you are!"**

** That's it for now. If you want to know what happens next read chapter 2: The New Newbies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pandicorn: Hey everyone! Time for chapter 2. Here it is.**

**Chapter 2: The New Newbies**

**It was just a normal day like any other, but the one thing that made this day special was that I had my audition for East Mid. Now I have to go help Wave and Jet judge… Hold on. Tori stopped in her tracks and looked at the poster on the electric pole. "What! A sale at Fab. Have to shop. No Tori you promised Wave you would be there. Never mind she can wait. Sale!" Tori ran to her favorite store to buy everything. While she was doing that Wave and Jet were deciding who to pick.**

** With Wave and Jet**

**"Where is she?" Wave wondered. "She's probably still at the audition, Jet said, stop worrying."**

** With Tori**

**She was in her bedroom looking through her new clothes.**

**"What am I going to wear to pick people? Aha! This will do just fine."**

** With Wave and Jet**

**"Now it is time to choose who's in and who's out." Vector, Espio, and Charmy walk in. "Ladies and Gentleman, Presenting The queen of pop and rock, Tori!" "Dun, duna, da! Here I am!" Tori screamed. She walked through the doors in her totally pink biker outfit; Hot pink leather jacket, pink bra like top with gems and sparkles on it, Ty-dye hot pink and white shorts, pink and black hat, her crazy cool pink, black, and white high tops, and her signature pink sparkly heart necklace. "Where have you been?" Wave asked. "Columbia." "Really?" "Yep." "Thought you said you weren't part of the Columbian Nation?" "That's why I don't eat bananas." "Ok. Moving on. The people who are going to be working here are…." (Phone rings) "Tori!" "Sorry. (Picks up phone) Hello…yeah and…..What! That bitch! Got to go. Bye. (Hangs up) I hate everyone!" "And why do you hate everyone?" Jet asked. "No reason. I'm going to go blow something up." "No! Not again." Wave yelled. Tori took her blaster and ran around for what felt like forever until Wave gave up. "God I hate your super speed." Wave said. "Everyone does. Now we go to Plan A. Vector camera." Tori said. "This is going to be good." Vector said.**

** We are never getting back together by T-Swift**

**I remember when we broke up, the first time**

** Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like**

** We haven't seen each other in a month**

** When you, said you, needed space, what?**

** Then you come around again and say**

** Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change**

** Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day**

** I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you**

** Oooh we called it off again last night**

** But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

** We are never ever ever getting back together**

** We are never ever ever getting back together**

** You go talk to your friends talk**

** To my friends talk to me**

** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

** Like ever... **

** I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**

** And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right**

** And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind, with some indie record**

** That's much cooler than mine**

** Oooh you called me up again tonight**

** But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

** We are never ever ever getting back together**

** We are never ever ever getting back together**

** You go talk to your friends talk**

** To my friends talk to me**

** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

** I used to think, that we, were forever ever**

** And I used to say never say never**

** (Talks)**

** Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you**

** And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know like**

** We are never getting back together, like ever**

** No! **

** We are never ever ever getting back together**

** We are never ever ever getting back together**

** You go talk to your friends talk**

** To my friends talk to me**

** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

** We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we**

** Oh, getting back together**

** You go talk to your friends talk**

** To my friends talk to me**

** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**"Internet or text?" Vector asked. "Internet. He's going down." Tori said. "He didn't." Wave asked. "Never trust Freedom Fighters they do nothing, but break your heart. Good thing is I never really liked him anyway." "Huuh…for one time only you can sing that song you like." Wave said. "Really!" Tori exclaimed. "Grab your earmuffs." Jet yelled.**

** Meant to be from Teen Beach Movie**

**I believe we all have a soul mate,**

** the chance for a perfect duet.**

** I believe in hopeless devotion.**

** I just haven't found her yet. **

** But in my mind I see**

** the chick who is meant for me.**

** She'll be someone who is lovely.**

** Someone wonderful and true.**

** The kind of boy who makes you smile,**

** even when you're feeling blue. And I know, I know she's / he's out there most definitely. **

** Oh yeah! **

** Not a phony or a fake.**

** Sweeter than a chocolate shake,**

** my "meant to be". **

** When it's meant to be,**

** you go kinda crazy.**

** Meant to be... you forget your own name.**

** When it's meant to be,**

** that's destiny callin'.**

** And nothing ever will be the same.**

** Oh, yeah!**

** You need a girl who's into music,**

** to ride up high on cupids' wings.**

** Find that boy with perfect hair! **

** Hello, Hollywood ending with strings.**

** Oh I know, I know she's / he's out there**

** can't you see? **

** Oh yeah! **

** Maybe you've already met,**

** the one you'll never forget...**

** your "meant to be". **

** When it's meant to be,**

** the stars seem to glisten.**

** Meant to be **

** all the clouds depart.**

** When it's meant to be,**

** that's destiny callin'.**

** And if you listen**

** you'll find your heart. **

** Four eyes meet and the meet is sweet.**

** Could it lead to something more? What's the deal when the way you feel is somethin you've never felt before?**

** la da da **

** la da da **

** da da da**

** la da da da da da**

** la da da**

** da da da**

** da da dum**

** la da da**

** da da da**

** la la la la...**

** When it's meant to be,**

** you go kinda crazy.**

** Meant to be...**

** you forget your own name.**

** When it's meant to be, that's destiny callin'.**

** And nothing ever will be the same.**

** more la da da**

**"Awesome!" Tori yelled. (Phone goes off) "Uh oh." "Uh oh what?" Jet asked sarcastically. "Here the Freedom Fighters have my sister and they are never giving her back because Sonic's a wimp. Rescue Mission Time!" "You have a sister?" Espio asked. "Yes, now let's go." (They head off)**

** At the Freedom fighters headquarters**

**"This is awesome!" Victoria said. "I swear Tori if you blow up another place you are going on probation." Wave said. "Come on girl! Loosen up a bit. Here it is distraction time." "No smoke bombs. Remember last time?" Jet said. "That was a mistake with that can not me. If you want to throw it this time go ahead. I'll go figure out where she is at." Victoria said as she left in search of her sister.**

** With Tori**

** "Where was that room again? Here it is. (Opens door) Gem!" Victoria screamed. "Tori? Where have you been sis?" Gem asked. "Somewhere better than here. Let's go. Chaos control!" From there they went back to headquarters and started something that started a new adventure. Find out what happens next in chapter 3: The party of the century.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandicorn: Hey Ho lets get to Chapter 3 Whoa! Have fun.**

** Chapter 3: The Party of the Century**

**Tori and Gem were at headquarters it was about 5:00 pm and they were deciding what to do. Wave and the others were still gone. So, Tori came up with a great idea.**

** "Gem is everything ready for the party?" Victoria asked. "Yeah and people are starting to come." Gem said. "Time to get the party started." **

** Get the party started by P!NK **

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Get this party started on a Saturday night**

**Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive**

**Sendin' out the message to all of my friends**

**We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz**

**I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings**

**I can go for miles if you know what I mean**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat**

**Cruisin' through the west side**

**We'll be checkin' the scene**

**Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast**

**I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my a****

**Pull up to the bumper, License plate says stunner #1 superstar**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Makin' my connection as I enter the room**

**Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove**

**Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat**

**Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me**

**I'm your operator, you can call anytime**

**I'll be your connection to the party line**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started right now**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started right now get out of the car**

**Crowd cheers. "Thank you, thank you! Now it is official. This party is going to be the greatest! Gem another song please."**

**"You go it girl."**

** Skater boy by Avril lavigne**

**He was a boy, she was a girl**

**Can I make it any more obvious?**

**He was a punk, she did ballet**

**What more can I say?**

**He wanted her, she'd never tell**

**Secretly she wanted him as well**

**But all of her friends, stuck up their nose**

**They had a problem with his baggy of clothes**

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"**

**He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face**

**But her head was up in space**

**She needed to come back down to earth**

**Five years from now, she sits at home**

**Feeding the baby, she's all alone**

**She turns on TV, guess who she sees**

**Skater boy rocking up MTV**

**She calls up her friends, they already know**

**And they've all got tickets to see his show**

**She tags along, stands in the crowd**

**Looks up at the man that she turn He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"**

**He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar**

**Slamming on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**Sorry girl, but you missed out**

**Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now**

**We are more than just good friends**

**This is how the story ends**

**Too bad that you couldn't see**

**See the man that boy could be**

**There is more than meets the eye**

**I see the soul that is inside**

**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl**

**Can I make it any more obvious?**

**We are in love, haven't you heard**

**How we rock each other's world?**

**I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy"**

**I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at a studio**

**Singing the song we wrote**

**About a girl you used to know **

**Wave and the others show up. "Ok so people of this universe we need a way to listen to music and watch TV. am I right? Cause sometimes you want to watch TV and listen to your fav songs, but you can't cause it doesn't sound right together. So, now lets see how video killed the radio star.**

** Video killed the radio star**

**I heard you on the wireless back in '52**

**Lying awake intently tuning in on you**

**If I was young it didn't stop you coming through**

**[Oh-a-oh]**

**They took the credit for your second symphony**

**Rewritten by machine on new technology**

**And now I understand the problems you can see**

**[Oh-a-oh]**

**I met your children**

**[Oh-a-oh]**

**What did you tell them?**

**[Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star]**

**Pictures came and broke your heart**

**[Oh-a-a-a oh]**

**And now we meet in an abandoned studio**

**We hear the playback and it seems so long ago**

**And you remember the jingles used to go:**

**[Oh-a-oh]**

**You were the first one**

**[Oh-a-oh]**

**You were the last one**

**[Video killed the radio star In my mind and in my car**

**We can't rewind, we've gone too far**

**[Oh-a-a-a oh Oh-a-a-a oh]**

**[Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star]**

**In my mind and in my car**

**We can't rewind, we've gone too far**

**Pictures came and broke your heart**

**Put the blame on VTR...**

**[You are the radio star you are the radio star Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star]**

**You are the radio star**

**[Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star]**

**You are the radio star**

**[Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star]**

**You are the radio star**

**[Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star]**

**You are the radio star**

**[Oh-a-oh, oh-a-oh...] star Video killed the radio star]**

**"Tori! What did you do?" Wave yelled. "Had a little fun. Why?" "There are like 2 million people here." "And….." "You're cleaning up after." "Don't you dare, Tori." Jet said. "Maid Time!" Tori exclaimed.**

** Tell me something I don't know by Selena Gomez**

**Tell me something I don't know**

**Everybody tells me that**

**It's so hard to make it**

**It's so hard to break in**

**There's no way to fake it**

**Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling**

**I shouldn't believe in**

**The dreams that I'm dreaming**

**I hear it everyday**

**I hear it all the time**

**I'm never gonna amount to much**

**But they're never gonna change my mind, oh**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Everybody tells me**

**I don't know what I'm doing**

**This life I'm pursuing**

**The odds I'll be losing**

**Everybody tells me that**

**It's one in a million**

**Like one in billion**

**One in a zillion**

**I hear it everyday**

**I hear it all the time**

**I'm never gonna amount to much**

**But they're never gonna change my mind, oh**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**So here's the track**

**Like Katrina making waves**

**Make em say 'I'm ready'**

**Are you ready for it**

**Yeah I'm ready for it**

**Really ready for it?**

**Yeah I'm ready for it**

**Let's get ready for this**

**I'm on my way**

**I know I'm gonna get there someday**

**It doesn't help when you say**

**It won't be easy**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**"Oh God. Now you started it, Wave. Now she ain't ever going to shut up." Jet said. "Hey Jet. Let's make a bet. If I win I can sing as much as I want…" Tori said. "And if I win..?" Jet asked. "I won't sing for the rest of the summer." "First, what are we doing?" "Singing comp." "Ok. Ladies first." "Ok. Gem. 14 please." "As you wish."**

** Circus By Britney Spears **

**There's only two types of people in the world:**

**The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe**

**Well, baby, I'm a put on-a-show kind of girl**

**Don't like the back seat, gotta be first**

**I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots**

**(Call the shots)**

**I'm like a firecracker I make it hot**

**When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**

**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage**

**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

**There's only two types of guys out there**

**Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared**

**So, baby, I hope that you came prepared**

**I run a tight ship so beware**

**I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots**

**(Call the shots)**

**I'm like a firecracker I make it hot**

**When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**

**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage**

**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

**Let's go**

**Let me see what you can do**

**I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus**

**Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

**"Boys next." Tori said. "Wait does it have to be me?" Jet asked. "It don't matter, but choose wisely." "Ok give me a min." (Runs off stage) "Jet what are you doin'?" Shadow asked. "Dude you need to do this favor for me." "No. You know I don't sing." "Dude you could beat her. I know you can." "Jet lets go. I am not waiting for ever." Victoria said. "Just a min. Shadow, please?" Jet asked. "Fine." Shadow said. (On stage) "So this dude walked up to me and was like..." Tori was saying to Gem. "Ready!" Jet screamed. "K." Gem said.**

** Boomerang by the Summer Set**

**If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyoncé**

**We could rock the nation like they do**

**And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa**

**Paint a smile perfectly on you.**

**And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey**

**Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.**

**So throw me away**

**Cause if I were a boomerang**

**I'd turn around and come back to you.**

**Back back to you you, yeah yeah,**

**You you yeah yeah**

**If you want to, we'll take the world by storm.**

**Show you places, you've never been before.**

**LA, New York, what are you waiting for?**

**Drop him, take me, cause I love you more.**

**If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce**

**We could rock the nation like they do**

**And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa**

**Paint a smile perfectly on you.**

**And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey**

**Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.**

**So throw me away**

**Cause if I were a boomerang**

**I'd turn around and come back to you.**

**Back back to you you, yeah yeah,**

**You you, yeah yeah.**

**Let's pop champagne, fake like we're billionaires.**

**Just you and me, ain't much but we don't care.**

**You look so good, I love when people stare.**

**You on my arm, tryin' to keep you there.**

**If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce**

**We could rock the nation like they do**

**And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa**

**Paint a smile perfectly on you.**

**And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey**

**Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.**

**So throw me away**

**Cause if I were a boomerang**

**I'd turn around and come back to you.**

**Back back to you you, yeah yeah,**

**You you, yeah yeah**

**You you, yeah yeah**

**You you, yeah yeah**

**Doesn't matter what you do**

**I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah**

**Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.**

**What I'm tryin' to say, yeah**

**Doesn't matter what you do,**

**I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah**

**Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.**

**What I'm tryin' to say If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce**

**We could rock the nation like they do**

**And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa**

**Paint a smile perfectly on you.**

**And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey**

**Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.**

**So throw me away**

**Cause if I were a boomerang**

**I'd turn around and come back to you.**

**Back back to you you, yeah yeah,**

**You you, yeah yeah**

**You you, yeah yeah**

**Throw me away**

**Cause if I were a boomerang**

**I'd turn around and come back to you.**

**Right back to you**

**"I see you bringing out you're A-team ay, Jet?" Tori said. "You said anyone could sing against you." Jet said. "Yes I did, but I also have an A-team."**

** Hey How ya' Doin'? By Little Mix**

**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through Why don't you leave your name and your number And we'll get back to you**

**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you**

**Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love**

**How could you hold on me, you're missing me, I've had enough**

**It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserved**

**So long, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone**

**You called, I missed it**

**You called, I missed it,**

**You called, and I missed it,**

**Never get back in, tired of listenin'?**

**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you**

**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you**

**I'm through will wish the things with you and me could be so good**

**Time to wake up or no make ups got make me fool**

**Too much history now it comes down to what things**

**So alone, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone**

**You called, I missed it**

**You called, I missed it,**

**You called, and I missed it,**

**Never get back in, tired of listenin'?**

**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you**

**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you**

**Ah, Ah, Ah,**

**Number**

**Ah, Ah, Ah,**

**Number**

**You called, I missed it**

**You called, I missed it,**

**You called, and I missed it,**

**Never get back in, tired of listenin'?**

**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you**

**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**

**Why don't you leave your name and your number**

**And we'll get back to you**

**(Never get back, never gonna get back)**

**Ah, Ah, Ah,**

**(Never get back, never gonna get back)**

**Number**

**(Never get back, never gonna get back)**

**Ah, Ah, Ah,**

**(Never get back, never gonna get back)**

**Number**

**"You brought Venus, Purity, Sugar, and Wave. Really scary." Jet said sarcastically. "It's on!" Tori screamed.**

** Run this Town by Lucy Hale**

**Hold on cause I'm letting go**

**I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo**

**I'm gonna give you some till you want some more**

**Cause all I see is an open door**

**And I see where it's leading me**

**All of this energy, been bottled up way too long**

**It's powerful, powerful**

**You see what I'm getting at**

**I'm ready for all of that**

**If I'm not a star, you're blind**

**I've got rings on my fingers**

**And glitter in my hair**

**I bought a one-way ticket**

**And I just got here**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I've got high heel stilettos**

**And I'm kicking in doors And kissing you're a** ain't what my lipstick's for I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town tonight**

**I'm climbing high but there ain't no net**

**You'd like to see me jump a bit**

**Well everyday's just like Russian Roulette**

**I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets**

**Cause I'm tired of second best**

**Tired of doing this**

**Tired of hypocrites**

**Twisted like licorice**

**I'm crushing them in my fist**

**Hushing their ignorance**

**You had your chance, now's mine**

**I've got rings on my fingers**

**And glitter in my hair**

**I bought a one-way ticket**

**And I just got here**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I've got high heel stilettos**

**And I'm kicking in doors**

**And kissing you're a** ain't what my lipstick's for**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**Tonight, nothing's standing in my way**

**There's no obstacles anymore**

**In a minute, I'll be on my way**

**To the moment I've been waiting for**

**I've got rings on my fingers**

**And glitter in my hair**

**Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run this town tonight**

**I've got rings on my fingers**

**And glitter in my hair**

**I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I've got high heel stilettos**

**And I'm kicking in doors**

**And kissing you're a** ain't what my lipstick's for**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run this town**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run**

**Run this town**

**I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run**

**Run this town tonight**

**Run this town, run this town tonight**

**I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight**

**(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)**

**"Your turn." Tori said. "Sas ani't gonna get ya' nowhere, princess." Shadow said. "We'll see 'bout that." **

** Windows Down**

**Throw it up, woo hoo!**

**Woo hoo!**

**Woo-hoo!**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Woo hoo!**

**Yeah, yeah**

**You're pretty baby, but you know that**

**Wish I could bring ya, across the map**

**I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight**

**I don't really care if it's wrong or right**

**Petal to the metal baby hold me tight**

**Anything you want I can get that girl**

**If you're with that girl**

**Everybody knows that I want ya**

**If you want me baby show me**

**Roll the windows down let your hair flow**

**Let it all go tonight**

**Party people!**

**Woo hoo, all the windows down**

**Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)**

**Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo**

**Saying yeah yeah**

**You drive me crazy but you know that**

**Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap (lap) Yeah (yeah)**

**I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight**

**I don't really care if it's wrong or right Petal to the metal baby holds me tight**

**Anything you want I can get that girl**

**If you're with that girl**

**Everybody knows that I want ya**

**If you want me baby show me**

**Roll the windows down let your hair flow**

**Let it all go tonight**

**Party people!**

**Woo hoo, all the windows down**

**Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)**

**Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo**

**Saying yeah yeah**

**Stop!**

**It's on tonight, it's on tonight**

**It's on-on-on-on-on tonight**

**Woo hoo, all the windows down**

**Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)**

**Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo**

**Saying yeah yeah**

**Let's go!**

**Woo hoo, all the windows down**

**Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)**

**Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo**

**Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo!**

**"Tori they might bet us. What are we going to do?" Purity whispered. "I have an idea, but we need a guy." Tori said. "Well I'd be glad to help. If you let me." Scrouge said. "Fine, but mess this up and I will kill you." Tori said. "Then lets go." They walk out and you wouldn't believe what happened.**

**"Surfers. Thought I smelt something fishy." Scrouge said. "Not this again." Jet said. "Though you was all washed up." Venus said. "Yeah you should make like the ocean and wave goodbye cause Butchy wants this place to himself." Purity said. "Yeah Butchy wants this place to himself." Sugar said. "Yeah Butchy wants…oh dear." Manic said cowardly. "What." Shadow said. "I'll show ya' what." Scrouge said as he snaped his fingers. As that began Tori did her part and started the song.**

** Crusin for a brusin From Teen Beach Movie**

**You better run, run, run. Here we come revvin' our engines under the sun you're cruisin for a bruisin. Whoo. Keepin' it cool smooth and stedy slick back hair man things are getting heavy your cruisin for **

**a bruisin. Two wheels and an open road rocked in leather ready to **

**go. Don't stop,stop the music we ride fast like a bullet we do **

**anything we want anytime we want oh yeah oh yeah! We just **

**ride,ride,ride all day were not gonna live any other way. **

**Bubblegum cherrypop go to the hop hangin with my brother cause **

**his friends are so hot while there cruisin for some bruisin. Alright. **

**I went to the drive in what did i see? A hundred little bettys all **

**starin at me i was cruisin for some lovin. Two wheels and an open **

**Road just pop that clutch i am ready to go. Dont stop,stop the**

**music we ride fast like a bullet we do anything we want anytime **

**We want oh yeah oh yeah! We just ride, ride, ride all day were not **

**gonna live any other way. Oh no were not gonna live any other **

**way. Ooh. It goes a one two one two three who who whos riding **

**with me? I got a gang full of bruises all cruisin with me. Were **

**tearin up tearin up tearin up were tearin up the streets ooh. **

***guitar solo* dont stop stop the music we ride fast like a bullet we **

**do anything we want anytime we want oh yeah oh yeah! We just ride ride ride all day were not gonna live any other way. So don't stop stop the music we ride fast like a bullet we do anything we want anytime we want oh yeah oh yeah! No were not gonna live any other way oh no were not gonna live any other way ooh**

**"Can you top that?" Tori asked. "Yeah. That song was terrible. We can top that any day." Shadow said.**

** Downtown Girl by Hot Chelle Rea **

**'Sup girl?**

**Oohooh**

**She's a weekend beauty queen**

**at the blacklight clubs wearing out the scene**

**you know her type**

**out all night**

**Starry eyed for the dirty dream**

**always looking for a prince where the cash is king**

**on the boulevard**

**in a big black car**

**she's everywhere you are**

**I smell her sweet, perfume**

**making rounds around the room**

**cause she's a downtown girl**

**a downtown girl**

**Her lips, are red**

**and those hips are turning heads**

**cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl**

**Living like a celebrity**

**all the guys line up and the drinks are free**

**She knows she's hot**

**but that's all she's got**

**Everybody knows she's on the move**

**with her six inch heels and an attitude**

**to seal the deal**

**she shoots to kill**

**But I'm not going down**

**I smell her sweet, perfume**

**making rounds around the room**

**cause she's a downtown girl**

**a downtown girl**

**Her lips, are red**

**and those hips are turning heads**

**cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl**

**Likes the attention, gets the attention, her name is on the bathroom wall (name is on the bathroom wall)**

**The party's never over**

**she's always coming over**

**even when the music stops**

**I smell her sweet, perfume**

**making rounds around the room**

**cause she's a downtown girl**

**a downtown girl**

**Her lips, are red**

**and those hips are turning heads**

**cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl**

**And all the boys staring at the girls staring**

**at the boys staring the downtown girl downtown girl**

**Her lips, are red**

**and those hips are turning heads**

**cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl**

**Oohooh **

**"Easy to bet. I know better songs then that." Tori said. "Your not going to quit are ya'?" Shadow asked. "I NEVER back down. Gem! #47 if you will."**

** Oh Mickey!**

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey**

**Hey Mickey**

**You've been around all night, and that's a little long**

**You think you've got the right, but I think you've got it wrong**

**Why can't you say goodnight? So you can take me home Mickey?**

**'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't**

**You're givin' me the chills, baby, please, baby don't**

**Every night you still leave me alone Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand**

**Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's guys like you, Mickey**

**Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey,**

**Don't break my heart, Mickey**

**Hey Mickey**

**Now when you take me by the hooves, who's ever gonna know**

**And every time you move I let a little more show**

**There's something you can use, so don't say no Mickey**

**So come on and give it to me anyway you can**

**Anyway you want to do it, I'll take it like a man**

**But please baby, please don't leave me in the damp Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand**

**Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's guys like you, Mickey**

**Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey,**

**Don't break my heart, Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand**

**Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's guys like you, Mickey**

**Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey,**

**Don't break my heart, Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand**

**Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's guys like you, Mickey**

**Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey,**

**Don't break my heart, Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand**

**Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's guys like you, Mickey**

**Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey,**

**Don't break my heart, Mickey**

**Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand**

**"Top that." Tori said. "Oh I will." Shadow said.**

** Don't trust me by 3OH**

**Black dress with the tights underneath**

**I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth**

**And she's an actress but she ain't got no need**

**She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east**

**T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks**

**While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth**

**You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef**

**That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him**

**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**

**She wants to love me, woo ooh**

**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**

**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**

**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**

**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**

**She wants to love me, woo ooh**

**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**

**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**

**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**

**X's on the back of your hands**

**Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands**

**And the set list, you stole off the stage**

**Has red and purple lipstick all over the page**

**B-b-bruises cover your arms**

**Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm**

**And the best is, no one knows who you are**

**Just another girl alone at the bar**

**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**

**She wants to love me, woo ooh**

**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**

**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**

**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**

**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**

**She wants to love me, woo ooh**

**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**

**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**

**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**

**Shush girl, shut your lips**

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**

**I said shush girl, shut your lips**

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**

**I said shush girl, shut your lips**

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**

**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**

**She wants to love me, woo ooh**

**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**

**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**

**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**

**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**

**She wants to love me, woo ooh**

**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**

**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**

**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**

** "This song will settle all of this." Tori said and walked out on stage in a hot pink crop tube top with "LOVE" written across it I black letters, her hat, high tops, jeans, and her necklace.**

** Apple Bottom Jeans **

**Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans**

**Boots with the fur**

**The whole club was lookin' at her**

**She hit the Flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low.**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**& the Reeboks with the straps**

**She turned around & gave that big booty a slap**

**She hit the Flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low.**

**I ain't never seen nuthin' that'll make me go**

**This crazy all night spendin' my dough**

**Had a million dollar vibe & a bottle to go**

**Them birthday cakes, they stole the show**

**So sexual, she was flexible**

**Professional, drinkin' X & O**

**Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I**

**Whoa**

**Did I think I seen shorty get Low**

**Ain't the same when it's up that close**

**Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow**

**Work the pole, I got the bank roll**

**I'm a say that I prefer them no clothes**

**I'm into that, I love women exposed**

**She threw it back at me, I gave her more**

**Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes.**

**She had them...**

**Apple Bottom Jeans**

**Boots with the fur**

**The whole club was lookin' at her**

**She hit the Flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low.**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**& the Reeboks with the straps**

**She turned around & gave that big booty a slap**

**She hit the Flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low.**

**Hey**

**Shawty what I gotta do to get you home**

**My jeans full of gwap**

**And they ready for Shones**

**Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown**

**Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan.**

**1 stack, come on**

**2 stacks, come on**

**3 stacks, come on, now that's 3 grand**

**What you think I'm playin' baby girl**

**I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands.**

**That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder**

**I knew it was ova, that Henny & Cola**

**Got me like a Soldier**

**She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her**

**So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover**

**Shorty was hot like a toaster**

**Sorry but I had to fold her**

**Like a pornography poster**

**She showed her...**

**Apple Bottom Jeans**

**Boots with the fur**

**The whole club was lookin' at her**

**She hit the Flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low.**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**& the Reeboks with the straps**

**She turned around & gave that big booty a slap**

**She hit the Flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low.**

**Whoa**

**Shawty**

**Yea she was worth the money**

**Lil' mama took my cash**

**& I ain't want it back**

**The way she bit that rag**

**Got her them paper stacks**

**Tatto above her crack**

**I had to handle that.**

**I was on it, sexy woman, let me shonin'**

**They be want it two in the mornin'**

**I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin'**

**She wouldn't stop, made it drop**

**Shorty did that pop & lock**

**Had to break her off that gwap**

**Gah it was fly just like my glock.**

**Apple Bottom Jeans**

**Boots with the fur**

**The whole club was lookin' at her**

**She hit the Flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low.**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**& the Reeboks with the straps**

**She turned around & gave that big booty a slap**

**She hit the Flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low.**

**Come on.**

**The crowd went nuts. "Well, well looks like GIRLS RULE!"Tori said. "It seems that way doesn't it." Shadow said. The clock struck 12:00 and everyone left. While everyone was leaving Tori ran into the woods, but she didn't expect someone to follow her.**

**"Finally." She took off all her clothes except for her bikini that was under her clothes. Her bikini was black with pink hearts and gold rings. Then she jumped into her favorite lake to go swimming for the night. From a nerby tree Shadow watched her for a while. Tori did her usual routine, but got bored and started singing one of her fav songs**

** Rock n' Roll by Avril Lavigne**

**Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll**

**I don't care about my make-up**

**I like it better with my jeans all ripped up**

**Don't know how to keep my mouth shut**

**You say, "So what (what)?"**

**I don't care if I'm a misfit**

**I like it better than the hipster bullshit**

**I am the mother frickin' princess**

**You still love it**

**Some some how**

**it's a little different when**

**I'm with you**

**You know what I really am**

**All about**

**You know how it really goes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**

**Some some way**

**We'll be getting out of this**

**Town one day**

**You're the only one that I**

**Want with me**

**You know how the story goes**

**When it's you and me**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**

**We'll keep turning up the radio**

**What if you and I**

**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**

**Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Call it a bad attitude dude**

**I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo**

**I might have a couple issues**

**You say, "Me too" (yeah)**

**Don't care about a reputation**

**Must be living in the wrong generation**

**This is your invitation**

**Let's get wasted**

**Some some how - it's a little different when**

**I'm with you**

**You know what I really am**

**All about**

**You know how the story goes**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**When it's you and me**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**

**We'll keep turning up the radio**

**What if you and I**

**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**

**Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Rock 'n roll, yeah**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**

**When it's you and me**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**

**We'll keep turning up the radio**

**What if you and I**

**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**

**Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**When it's you and me**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**

**We'll keep turning up the radio**

**What if you and I**

**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**

**Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**"If you and who?" Shadow asked as he walked over to her. "How did you get back here?" Tori asked questionly. "I was walking around and a stumbled upon you." He said. "Oh really." "Now I asked you a question too." "Well it's me and no one now, but I ain't gonna cry 'bout it." "So, why do you act like that?" "Like what?" "Like a full on Drama Queen." "It's easier if I don't tell anyone how I feel. That way I don't get hurt." "So, you're not dating anyone anymore cause you don't want to get hurt?" "You know why don't we get off the subject." (She swims away) "Where are you going?" "Away from you!" "Not today, princess." Shadow took off his clothes (except for his shorts) and jumped in after her. "Would you stop for like two seconds?" "No! Not now not ev…." Shad grabbed her and didn't let go. "Let me go." "Not until you answer the question." "Fine. Yes. Yes I'm not going out with any one anymore because I don't want to get hurt. There happy?" *Kisses her* the kiss was a long one so I'm just going to skip ahead. "Sorry, Shad said apologetically, I didn't mean to…" Tori kissed him back. "Yeah. You didn't mean to, but you did." "Look Tori I..." "You like me don't ya'?" "How do you know what I am going to say?" "I am Ultimate after all. I have powers no one else has." "No way. I'm the Ultimate lifeform." "Well then it looks like we're one and the same." "You were created in a lab too?" "Yep." "Wow. I never thought I would find someone just like me." "I thought the same thing." "Did you hear anything from Wave yet?" "Nope." "Wait a min." *Beep beep* "She says everyone made it. Looks like you're going to see me more often."**

**And that's it for now. Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Queen of Partying

Pandicorn: Hey ya'll hope you all had a good holiday. Now on to the fanfic.

One day Tori woke up to the bright rays of the sun in her face and a certain hedgehog beside her, but today was no ordinary day. Today she had a list of things to-do, but she had to leave quickly so Wave would not see her or ask her where she was going. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, and headed toward the mall. Today was the day the newest album from her favorite artist came out and of course she had to get there quickly before they were sold out. Right now she was just walking to the mall when one of her best friends saw her.

With Tori

I wonder if Shad is up yet, she thought when suddenly…. "Hey Tori, someone called out, Tori!" "Huh" She turned around to see who it was and low and behold it was her BFF from West Mid. "Girl where have you been? The club is so boring when you're not there." Her purple feline friend asked "Just dealing with the loss of my boyfriend." "I Know girl, but there are other fish in the sea. Plus I don't know why you're sad I mean he was a fool that never deserved your heart." "Blaze, you actually believed that. The entire time I was with my new boyfriend not grieving over the loss of Sonic." "Really now? Who is he? Is he cute?" "Define cute." "Really. Does he or does he not have everything a girl like you needs?" "Let me see he's smart, a bad boy outlook, great singer, rapper, and guitarist….and" "What? And what?" "He has a six pack." "That's six more than Sonic had." "Yep. Now off the topic of boys because…" "Every time you hear talk about boys you need to hit someone over the head cause you hate the topic." "Yep. Are you going to the mall too?" "Yeah to the newest…" "Cherry hedgehog album." "Cherries forever, Man." "You got that right, dude." And they walked off. Now you're probably wondering what happened at the S.O.S headquarters. Well, Shad woke up and saw a note on Tori's desk. It was her to-do list. So, of course he went to the mall looking for her even though he hated the mall.

With Shad

"God I hate this place, he thought as he was looking for Tori, as soon as I find her I'm getting out of here.

With Tori

"Hey Blaze, what do you think of this shirt?" Tori asked as she held up the pink and black striped tank with "Love" written across it in gems. "What's it for?" She asked back. "Party." "Def." "Hey tori, you said Shadow hated malls right?" "Yeah. Why?" "I thought I just saw him by MUSIC world." "It was most likely him." "How do you know?" "He's looking for me. I left my to-do list on my desk in case he needed to find me." "Oh. He must really like you then." "You don't say." "Very funny." "Hey I like him too. He's just like me in many ways, but he's also different." "Like how?" "Well for starters we were both created by scientists." "And?" "We both like Rock & Roll, pop, and rap music, but he's more into heavy metal." "Have you even listened to heavy metal?" "Actually no I haven't. Hey you know what?" "What?" "I should take him to the club." "Wouldn't Wave be pissed?" "Yeah and? I'm worse than she is when I'm pissed." "So you're going to take him there to be hit on by sluts and whores." "He's dating me. When word gets out they'll run for cover. I better go find him before he gets lost." "I guess I will see you at the club." "See you." And with that she went out to find Shadow. She eventually found him, went to the club, and had the time of her life, but at headquarters Wave was freaking out.

At HQ

"Where is she?" Wave asked Jet. "She's fine she knows her way around." Jet replied. "Is she still on edge?" Manic asked walking into the room with Venus. "Yep." Jet said. "Wave you need to chill." Venus said. As they were talking Tori and Shad walked through the front door and made it up stairs alive.

With Tori and Shad

"Well looks like we made it back without Wave flippin' out." Tori said. "At least? She's going to see us tomorrow you know." "One problem at a time." "Well, Good night." "Night."

Pandicorn: Sorry for the delay. My computer wasn't working right. By the way, I wanted to start another fanfiction if anyone has any ideas on what it should be on message me. :)


End file.
